


makes me wonder

by weirdohippie (themundaneweirdo)



Series: little darling [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anita Being The Best Aunt, Anita Has Brian Whipped, Apartment sharing, Babysitting, Brian Being The Best Uncle, Coffee, Denial Of Feelings About Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fussy Baby, Slobber, They’re Such A Cute Couple, he’s trying, poor winnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/weirdohippie
Summary: The apartment is filled with the sounds of their space heater buzzing and it struggles to stay on, but it’s providing enough heat as Anita stands in her bedroom.





	makes me wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I’m back again with something a little different!
> 
> Enjoy!

The apartment is filled with the sounds of their space heater buzzing and it struggles to stay on, but it’s providing enough heat as Anita stands in her bedroom. She’s packing up the diaper bag and the small suitcase full of infant clothes and blankets, and she zips on and snaps the other closed. They’re both pushed aside on her yet to be made bed before she turns to leave, starting down the hallway. 

The floor is surprisingly cold despite the heat that’s flooding out from her bedroom, and she wishes she would’ve grabbed a pair of socks from one of her or Brian’s drawer. The carpet does little to protect the bottoms of her freezing feet, she curses the harsh winters, so she stops by the archway at the end of the hall and slips into a pair of bedroom shoes she’s almost positive are Brian’s. Whatever, he isn’t wearing them. 

Anita only ventures a little further from the archway until she’s at the living room, and she stops in her tracks. Brian is sitting across the couch, still dressed in his sleep pants and winter sweater, and little baby Winnie is curled up on his chest, head on his shoulder. His lanky arms support her, one hand on her back, and his eyes are focused on the small television in front of the couch. 

“Darling,” the redhead smiles, “I can take her if you want.” 

The guitarist glances at his girlfriend, a blush on his cheeks, before shaking his head. “I’ve got her. She’s sleeping, anyway.” 

Anita nods knowingly, and heads toward the small kitchenette to make a pot of coffee. She knows the little four month old hadn’t got a lot of sleep the previous night, she kept fighting her sleep and cried when she became exhausted but not comfortable. Poor thing, she probably misses her parents, already went two nights without them. 

Roger and Summer had some sort of thing to attend for the blondes family, and the last thing they needed was a baby keeping up a whole house full of people. Anita immediately offered to watch the baby, and while Brian was a little hesitant about it at first, it wasn’t long until he wouldn’t even allow anyone else even hold her. He’s such a sucker for babies, especially Winnie, and she adores how easily her niece took to him. 

She sets the machine to make a pot of the caffeinated liquid, and once she’s done that, she returns to the small living room. Brian’s position hasn’t changed at all, legs open and head resting back on the couch, but Winnie has apparently stirred from her sleep. She’s now got some of the tall man's hair in her mouth, slobbering shamelessly on the curl as her hands try to push more of it in her mouth. 

Anita reaches out tabs pulls the spit soaked hair from the baby’s mouth, holding back giggles as she tells her boyfriend, “She’s slobbered in your hair.” 

“I’ll live.” 

The redhead puts her hands on her hips. “And you say Roger is whipped.” 

Brian doesn’t get the chance to make a remark as Winnie turns her head to look at him, her slobbery mouth going wide in a smile. One of her tiny hands reaches up to grab his chin, and she giggles when he returns the smile. 

“Hi, there, slobber butt.” 

Anita wishes to stay and listen to the conversation between them, but the whistle of the coffee machine sounds off. She reluctantly returns to the kitchen and pours two cups, one black for Brian and the other half and half for herself. How he is able to drink this stuff like that, she’ll never understand. But, then again, she wasn’t the one tending to Winnie all the night before. 

Brian isn’t on the couch when she enters the living room, he’s walking around the room while bouncing the baby in his arms. He’s babbling to her about something that probably isn’t even interesting, but Winnie smiles and babbles a little bit back as she’s carried around the room. The brunette points at a few of the pictures on the walls, says something to her, and the baby is all toothless smiles. 

The way Brian is with his niece really makes Anita wonder how he would be one day as a father. No doubt he would be fantastic, he’s easy on his feet and he’s got the patience to deal with a baby, and he’s already gotten into the groove of having one around since Winnie has been born. It’s like seeing him in his natural habitat with a baby in his arms, smiling gently and speaking with a soft voice.

Anita can admit that she’s often wondered what their child would look and be like. They could have a little hazel eyes boy with curly red hair, or a little hair with green eyes and straight brown hair. They could be humble and shy like Brian, or bold and outspoken like herself. The combinations were endless and so perfect, it makes her wonder what she’s waiting on.

“Remind me to talk to Roger about some lyrics when he and Summer pick up Winnie, will you?”

Right. That’s why. 

Brian has a busy schedule, and even though Roger seems to make it work in his favor most of the time, Anita knows that she would want him home all the time to be with her and their children. However, that fantasy isn’t in the cards for them right now because he and the band are in the middle of a record. She supposes her little dream can wait a while. 

“Yeah,” she smiles,” I’ll remind you.” 

Anita watches as he walks around the room some more until the baby grows bored, and Winnie begins to grab at his hair. She smiles a bit more as her little fingers tangle in the dark curls, and the only thing Anita can think about is that while she’d love to have children right now, she knows she can wait. 

It’ll be completely worth it, she’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... does this suit the Brian/Anita fancy?
> 
> I feel like this took me forever, and I’m sorry if it felt that way. My step grandmother passed away recently, she was buried today, and it’s what’s taken me a while to get this update up. Also, I got the nickname slobber butt from my little nephew!
> 
> Good? Bad? Let me know!
> 
> I probably won’t write another main Brian/Anita chapter for a bit, but I enjoyed writing this a lot! Why do you think Anita is considering having a baby? Would Brian mind a baby? 
> 
> What should come next for Summer, Roger, and their little Winnie?
> 
> I kind of want to write smut, but I wouldn’t know what to write, so please comment suggestions!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
